fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dynal
This article is about the character Dynal. If you were looking for the article about the Vivosaur Dynal, click here. King Dynal XVI is the king of the dinaurians and one of the antagonists of Fossil Fighters. History ''Fossil Fighters'' Dynal is a Dinaurian but he is more than that, he is the ruler of the remaining dinaurians in Fossil Fighters. ''He is first seen when the hero and Dr. Diggins sneak aboard the dinaurian starship disguised with two of Saurhead's masks. When the hero enters the main control room, he will quickly be forced to hide when Duna, who collected all the sub-idolcomps, and Dynal enter and approach the dormant main-idolcomp. Dynal asks her to activate the main-idolcomp and regress all life on Earth, restarting Project: Mother Planet. Having a change of heart from her encounters with the hero, Duna refuses and so Dynal decides to do it himself. However, the hero is forced to stall the king with a minor fossil battle with three Dinomatons while Dr. Diggins removes one of the sub-idolcomps. After the battle, Dynal activates the main-idolcomp but, without the complete set of sub-idolcomps to aid it, the main-idolcomp was unable to re-activate and instead unleashed a massive amount of energy, enough to teleport Dr. Diggins back to the Jurassic Period. The hero and Duna are forced to retreat back to Earth while Dynal perpares an army to search through time and space to retrieve the stolen piece of their precious device. Later on in the game, when you manage to find all the fragments of the shattered sub-idolcomp, Dynal returns, entering the basement of the Richmond Building disguised as Mr. Richmond himself. When he enters, he tricked the hero and Rosie into re-assembling and handing over the sub-idolcomp. Once the hero and Rosie complete the sub-idolcomp and hand it to Dynal disguised as Mr. Richmond, he reveals himself and freezes Rosie, Mr. Richmond, Dr. Diggins, and Duna. The hero is left to follow Dynal back to the mother ship and confront him in the main control room. Once there, he is forced to battle the King of the Dinaurians. Dynal uses his Vivosaur form and two Dinomatons in this battle and is considered very difficult because of Dynal's harsh support effects. If you defeat him, however, he changes his mind about humans and all is supposedly well, until Raptin arrives. Still not convinced of the purity of humans, the stubborn dinaurian awakens the main-idolcomp, which works now that the four sub-idolcomps were retrieved. Instead of firing regression rays across the planet to de-evolve all life on Earth as Raptin and the rest of the dinaurians had thought, the main-idolcomp sends coordinates to Guhnash, telling the mighty planet-devouring monster how to reach our planet, which puts everybody at risk. The four sub-idolcomps tell everyone that the 'seeds of life' planted by the dinaurians millions of years ago all died and that all life on Earth is original and authentic. That is why the main-idocomp was unsure of regressing them and decided to call Guhnash in the confusion to destroy the planet. This news petrifies everyone and they all head back to the Fossil Center's Basement to talk things over. Dynal offers to use his starship to help evacuate as many humans as possible, even offering to leave himself behind to bring aboard another human. To his knowledge, there is no physical way to destroy Guhnash, but Dr. Diggins and his time in the Jurassic found a way to actually slay the beast. The hero is then sent with either Rosie or Duna to destroy the three brains of Guhnash and save the world. If the player chose Duna as your companion, the stone-sleep device you use to save yourself from the destruction of Guhnash malfunctions on her part and she is unable to be re-animated. Dynal returns to wish her a farewell on Earth. He intends to travel the cosmos to search for a cure for her, hoping to one day return to save her. However, the Digadig Chieftain arrives and tells you that the hip-shaker dance will save her. If you perform the dance successfully, she will be re-animated and Dynal will thank you for your help in saving her. He is also seen talking with Raptin about staying on Earth with the humans in the end credits. Once you beat the game and all is well, Dynal is available to be battled several times onwards. At first, he will challenge you to a fossil battle in order to receive the final component needed by Dr. Diggins to complete his time machine. In this battle, he uses Dynal, a Compso and a Penta. If defeated, he gives you the component and Dr. Diggins is able to complete the time machine, allowing you to go back in time to rebattle Guhnash as many times as wanted. After that, he will challenge you again and this time he posseses the battle forms of all three dinaurians. If defeated again, he will give you the Dino Medal of Dynal. Winning this battle awards 20 BP. ''Fossil Fighters: Champions Dynal makes his return in Fossil Fighters: Champions in the sidequest Dynal's Debut. He can be fought in the Stone Pyramid after obtaining the Dragon Note via Wi-Fi and defeating both Duna and Raptin. After defeating him, Dynal gives the player Dinomaton, Duna, Raptin, and Dynal Dino Medals and tells the player of the hero of the first game and how he defeated Guhnash. He then teleports back to the Mothership after telling the Hero that they were a worthy foe. He is never seen again, nor are any of the other dinaurians. Battles ''Fossil Fighters'' Chapter 8 - Starship: Starship: After the hero explained that Dr Diggins wants a Idolcomp to complete his machine, Dynal wants to battle him again and if he win he'll give him the component. Starship: Once the time machine has been completed, the Hero can return to the Starship at any time to battle Dynal. ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' DLC Stone Pyramid - Ribular Island: After the Hero defeats Raptin, he tells them to challenge Dynal if they really want to prove their mettle. Dynal can be battled in the inner chamber of the Stone Pyramid. He gives the Hero Dinomaton, Duna, Raptin, and Dynal Dino Medals as a reward for beating him. Trivia *Dynal is thought to have access to a revival machine as he occasionally uses Vivosaurs other than himself or Dinomaton in battle (i.e., Compso and Penta). *While most dinaurians, including Duna, spend time on Earth after Guhnash has been defeated and the humans offer to let them stay, Dynal and Raptin choose to stay in their starship orbiting Earth. *According to the Fossilary of both games, Dynal's age in human years is 40. His full name is King Dynal XVI, and his favorite food is space sandwiches. Gallery fossil20fighters22-07.jpg|Dynal in his Dinaurian form (Manga) fossil20fighters22-16.jpg|Dynal transforming into his vivosaur form (Manga) Dynal VS Icon FF.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters Dynal VS Icon FFC.png|Battle icon from Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Aliens Category:Downloadable Content Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dinaurians Category:Antagonists Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighter Category:Vivosaur Island Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Extra Content